Cats of the Clans Wiki
Monitors (Admins) '''Bluestar1776''' '''Nightfall101 ''' '''Icestorm123''' '''Maplefern''' '''Mousetalon ''' '''Echopaw''' Active Members '''FirePelt''' '''Swiftpelt''' '''Crystalpearl''' '''Night shine''' '''Leafpool123''' '''Nightwhisker98''' '''Brambleclaw14''' '''Ravenflight92''' '''Zoe27''' '''Moonpelt1786''' If you're not on here, I'll add you once I see you making improvements to our articles. =) Contest Winner Winner of [[Blue's WWikia Charart Contests]], judged May 10, 2010. Theme: Kitty Ready for Summer. Winner: Mercat, by [[User:Nightfall101|Nightfall101]]. Links [[ThunderClan]] [[RiverClan]] [[ShadowClan]] [[WindClan]] [[SkyClan]] [[Tribe of Rushing Water]] [[The Ancients]] [[StarClan]] [[Dark Forest]] [[BloodClan]] [[DarkClan]] [[The Council of 8]] [[The Island]] [[Moonpool]] [[Twolegplace]] [[Rules]] [[Adoption Center]] [[Warrior's Guidebook]] [[A Beginner's Guide to Roleplaying]] [[Character Art Project]] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans:_Stories_and_Tales Stories and Tales] (Hosted by Warriors FanFiction Wikia) News March 30, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - I have made Echopaw our newest admin. c: Maplefern is still an admin as well. -blows noisemaker- April, 4, 2010 (Posted by Echo) - I hope you all had a wonderful Easter! Well we had changed our IRC channel! It is now '''#wikia-catsoftheclans'''. Have fun! April 4, 2010 (Posted by Hawkey) - Mousetalon is back from her lenting! She will continue to be an admin of our wiki once more. *throws confetti in the air* April 5, 2010 (Posted by Swifty)- Hi guys, i'm taking a short vacation from CotC. Expect me back here April 12th. (Oh, and I won't get on for the 29th-30th either.) See you guys next Monday! April 8, 2010 (Posted by Maple) - Congratulations! 600 articles! w00T! April 8, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Hawkfire98, one of our admins, has quit the wiki. You can find her characters for adoption at [[Hawkfire98's Characters]]. April 13, 2010 (Posted by Echo) I will be leaving for a bit. Not long. I will not be on much... I don't know when I will be coming back. Maybe i will never come back but i need a break from the computer. April 13, 2010 (Posted by Ice) As you see above, Echo is leaving for a bit. Cloudfire will take over WindClan. If Echo does not come back in a period of 2-4 weeks, Cloudfire will become leader of WindClan. As for BloodClan, Jaypelt, and Fang shall run it, and if Echo doesn't come back for that period, Fang will become leader. Hope you enjoy your small vacation, Echo. April 19, 2010 (Posted by Icy) Hey everyone, sorry for the late delays on Gatherings. We're going to try to get them run on time from now on. This is the last late Gathering. Gathering starting at 2:00, #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland Thanks! May 9, 2010 (Posted by Blue) - Did you idiots really think I'd leave you? ;) June 7, 2010 (Posted by Quail)- Hey everyone. I'm leaving. I want to thank all of you (some of you) for welcoming me those months ago, but after what Blue did on Mother's Day, it looks like instead of friends, as we where in the winter, it seems we're enemies now. I looked up to Blue then, then, Mother's Day. Changed my perspective completely. Thank you for my time in CAP and the kinda inactive CP. I had fun roleplaying, but no one will take over Brownfoot. Pretend Brownfoot is on a great journey. Thank you, and for the last time, farewell! June 8, 2010 (Posted by Mouse) - Hey guys! I created a new camp- the [[Camp of Light and Prophecy]]. If any of you guys want to join, just leave a message on my talk page with a description and brief history of your cat, and which rank they will be. =) Special Thanks [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular Insaneular] - Made the Character template. :D [[User:Sandstar12|Sandstar12]] - Helped me make our CAP blanks transparent, and often helps fix grammar errors. =) Latest Activity